TOW The Party
by MondlerFan941
Summary: Jack and Erica go to their first high school party.
1. Part 1

**Jack and Erica are 16 here and Monica and Chandler had abother son whose 2. Anyways, here's my third fanfic. As always, reviews are much appreciated :)**

"Jack, there's a party tonight and we should go. My friend Amanda is having it and she invited me. She told me to invite you. Mom and dad won't even notice we're gone. We can just leave once we're sure they're asleep. And they go to bed early, which is perfect for us. Please Jack pleaseee." Erica pleaded with her brother. They had never been to one of these parties before and they'd be in a lot of trouble if they got caught. But they wouldn't, Erica told herself.

"But what if we got caught?" Jack asked.

"How would that happen? We'd be back before they wake up. Come on Jack!"

"Fine. But we are not getting drunk, understand?"

Erica sighed "okay."

Neither one of them were really rebellious but Erica wanted them to fit in and knew it'd be a big deal if they didn't go.

"Goodnight. Love you both. Don't stay up too late." Chandler told Jack and Erica as he went to bed. Monica had already fallen asleep after putting their youngest son Matt to bed.

"Night dad love you too." They both said.

After she made sure he was upstairs, "okay, it's 10:00. How long do you think until he'll be asleep?" Erica asked Jack as they sat on the couch. "I need to change."

"Give him about a half hour." Jack replied.

A half hour later Erica went upstairs and changed into a much more revealing outfit and had fixed her make up.

"Oh hell no. You are not going like that." Jack said.

"Oh come on. Get over it. Let's go." Erica said as she grabbed her things and walked out.

"Fine..." Jack said reluctantly as he followed her out. Erica drove to the party.

Erica quickly broke the no drinking agreement and after a while she was completely drunk. She stumbled out of a room with a guy "I love him Jackyyyy." Erica told him as he saw Jack.

"Good God Erica. I leave you alone for 2 seconds and you're walking out of a bedroom with some guy who I'm going to kill. I drank a little and I don't feel comfortable driving. I'm going to have to call mom or dad to pick us up. Oh God he's going to be so pissed." Jack said.

"Nooo Jacky don't tell them they'll be maddddd." Erica said while slurring.

"Well I have to. We need to go. Like now before you do any other stupid things."

"You're no fun! Stop being such a party pooper."

"Sorry Erica, I have to."

Jack pulled out his cell phone and called Monica first but was surprised when Chandler answered because he woke up when it rang. "Jack. Why are you calling your mom at 1:30 in the morning? Can't you just come in our room if you need something?"

"W-well... It's like this... We're not at home." Jack explained.

"What?! Where are you?"

"Uhhh... A party." Jack responded.

"What?! Do you need me to come get you guys? Where is it?" Chandler asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah... We do." Jack proceeded to give him the address.

"I'm on my way." Chandler said as he hung up.

Jack picked up Erica and took her outside to wait for Chandler.

"God you're heavy." Jack told her.

"No I'm not!" Erica protested. "Oh no! It's daddy, hide!" Erica said as she hid her face with her hands as Chandler pulled up.

Chandler got out of the car and took Erica from Jack and put her in the car, not saying a word.

"Hehe I'm really drunk!" Erica announced to the car.

"Great." Chandler said sarcastically.

"I-I'm really sorry. I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen and I kind of got distracted." Jack told him.

"I really don't care about either of your excuses. You shouldn't have gone at all." Chandler said as he picked up Erica who was now passed out and put her to bed.

"But dad, I-" Jack started to say

"No. Go to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Chandler said as he went to his and Monica's room. He couldn't even believe what had just happened.


	2. Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews. :D When I had this idea, it was going to be a one shot but I got tired yesterday so I just split it up into two parts. So here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Chandler banged on both Jack and Erica's doors and told them to get up and go downstairs. It was 9 so he had let them sleep in a little. He had told Monica all about what had happened and she was a little calmer than him. He was still pretty angry with both of them.

"Sit." He told them as he pointed to the couch.

"Give me your phones and you're both grounded for a month."

"Fine." The both said in unison as they handed over their phones.

"What the hell were you guys thinking? No, don't answer that. You weren't thinking." Chandler replied. He knew he would regret what he was saying to them later, but he was just really mad. "I thought you were smarter than that. I thought I could trust you guys, but apparently not."

"sorry…" They both said. Erica stared at the ground. She hated being in trouble. She had never even been grounded before. While Jack wasn't a rebellious kid, he wasn't a "goody two shoes" like he considered Erica to be. He was caught off guard when the personalities were reversed the night of the party.

"That's all that you have to say for yourselves. You know what? Go to your rooms. I'm done here." They both went off to their rooms. Chandler looked at Monica, "you're quiet today."

"I just don't think your attitude with them was really necessary. They screwed up. They clearly feel bad. I just think the punishment we agreed on was enough. You didn't need to make them feel like crap."

"They went to a party and got drunk! What I said was clearly true. They weren't thinking. And now we can't trust them."

"It doesn't mean you needed to be harsh like that."

"Ugh, you know what, screw it. I'm going out for a drive. I'll be back later." Chandler said as he walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Monica jumped when the door slammed. She decided to go check on Erica. Something seemed a little off with her.

She knocked on Erica's door. "Hey, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's unlocked."

Monica sat on her bed beside her. "Are you okay?"

"No… I-I think I... did… it for the first time last night… I don't really remember. I was really drunk. Dad's right. I'm stupid." Erica said as she began to cry.

Monica wrapped her in a hug. "No, you're not. That's not what he meant. He just thought you guys wouldn't pull something like that. He was in shock."

They continued to talk for about a half hour before Chandler came back. He walked upstairs to Erica's room and called Jack in her room too. "I'm sorry for everything I said. Mon, I'm sorry for snapping on you, you were right." He said as he went over and hugged her.

"Jack, Erica I'm sorry for being so hard on you guys. I just didn't expect you guys to do something like that. Just please promise me you won't do that again. Something bad could've happened to you guys and I don't know what I'd do without you. You did the right thing by calling and asking to be picked up. I'm proud of you Jack for calling and for taking care of your sister. If you guys ever get stuck somewhere after having a few drinks, you can always call us."

"We promise we won't do it again. And we'll keep that in mind." They told him. They knew they wouldn't break that promise. They both regretted that party, especially Erica.

Chandler went over to his kids and hugged them both as they all exchanged "I love you"s.

Matt walked in, "hi!" he yelled.

"Aw hi buddy, come here." Monica picked him up and they all had a group hug.

* * *

**Aw happy family. It kind of reminds me of a Full House episode in a way.**


End file.
